The Nico Chronicles Story Two: Westover Hall
by The Real Nico di Angelo
Summary: This story is about my first year at Westover Hall. You will read about me at a field trip and you will read about my smelly room mate.
1. We Learn Tragic Event

Bianca and I went on a road trip with a lawyer named Ms. Engel to a town called Bar Harbor, Maine. We are going to some military academy called Westover Hall. Ms. Engel wasn't much of a talker. It was about a five day journey through the desert and the plains and the rest of the terrain was mountains. As soon as we got there, immediately our layer explained everything about our parents and how they died.

School was another week away and for some reason I had an ideal that it would be boring. So we stayed at a hotel without all the games. As the week went by all we did is get school supplies. We also got painful shots. We were tested for disabilities. We were both diagnosed with something called "dyslexia" and "ADHD" also called "Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder."

It was the last day of freedom before me And Bianca had to go to school so we spent the whole day talking about what our parents were like. Not of us had the courage to ask the lawyer what our parents were like, but we did ask what our parents' names were. She never told us what their names were. After a while we both decided it would be best to sleep.

The next morning we both got up around five in the morning and went to the dormitories. Bianca went to the girls building and I walked into the boys building. I looked for the room that says room "101." I eventually found the room. As soon as I walked into the room, I nearly died. The room smelled like a dead cat underneath a dead cow. Then out of no were a smelly kid popped out and said

"Hay my name is William"


	2. My First Day of School That I Can Rememb

After settling down in my dorm, I wanted to know my new smelly roommate so we talked we spent an hour talking about ourselves.

"So how old are you?"

I asked.

"I'm ten, how old are you?"

William said with his stinky breath.

"I'm nine or ten, I guess."

I said stupidly.

"Okay?"

He said confusingly.

Then a Man in a suit walked in and said

"Stand up!"

He said in a loud voice.

"Good God what's that smell!"

After the man yelled the words he passed out and was hospitalized (True story). It turns out to be the principal and we were both in trouble. We both got something called "detention". So our new principal was Mr. Steven and our new vice principal was Mr. Thorn.

The bell rang and our first class, math began. I understood the class fairly well. Before I knew it was time for science. I thought it was interesting that the sun was made out of flaming gas. Then we moved on to history. We learned about Ancient Mesopotamia. It was the only class I really loved. Then the final class before lunch was geography. It was the hardest class so far today and I have to remember all fifty states by next week. Then came lunch, and the whole class ran to the lunch room. I sat down at a random table and four other kids sat down with me and including William.

"Hey these are my friends Jeffery, Jackson, and Andrew."

William said.

So the five of us started talking about how boring school is.

Everyone seems to have had the same thing for lunch. It was something called "Pizza." It was really good and Bianca and I are probably the only people in the world who don't know this wonderful food.

Then lunch was over and it was back to boring classes. We moved on to something called D.E.A.R. (Drop Everything and Read). Which doesn't make sense because if you drop everything which includes the book, how are you going to read the book? So I picked up a random book that says "Flying Solo." It wasn't that great of a book, but that is where I got the D.E.A.R. logic from. D.E.A.R. was over and we moved on to English. It was the most boring class in the history of all classes. After that class we moved on to P.E. (Physical Education). All we did was do pushups wile an angry guy was yelling at me about my skinny little arms. After all that there was the most ridiculous class of all, art. All we did was paint pictures of cats and dogs. How ridiculous is that? When the school day came to an end we all went back to our dorms. So me and William spent the whole night cleaning the dorm.


End file.
